saofanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Knights of the Blood(NA)
:Not to be confused with the canon . The Knights of the Blood(Also known as KoB), sometimes refered to as the Knights of the Blood Oath or Blood Knights, is a guild of New ALfheim Online and the principal guild in Sword Art Online: New Aincrad. Symbol The symbol is the letters K.o.B, and down from them a sword. They are generally colored either black, white or red. The members of the guild bear the symbol somewhere on their outfit, rather than a uniform. Background With the objective of clearing Aincrad, winning the Great Aincrad War and defeating Hao, Kirito and others created this guild. Kirito named this guild after Kayaba Akihiko/Heathcliff's own guild. Base Multiple bases. Known Members The guild is mostly formed by Canon main character that can be found on the here. However, they have some fanon characters. Generals Of the four generals, three are former SAO players (with the exception of Lamorak) and the commanders of KoB. They're led by Kirito throughout the Great Aincrad War. They form the war council, where they would hold the most sway in all decisions to be made by Kirito. They're also the most skilled players in the Guild. *'Kirito': the main leader and supreme commander of the army since the beginning of the Gaw. He holds authority over all men and was the driving force behind encouraging players to fight harder and for freedom. *'Klein': second-in-command, Klein has been a leader from the start of the War. A ferocious warrior, Klein has a similarly aggressive and offensive mindset with regard to the direction of the War. *'Lamorak': the only general who wasn't trapped in SAO. He is the former leader of the Cait Sith-Sylph alliance and the current right-hand man of Kirito. While he is highly respected and suitable to lead men at times, he never overstepped, but he does question command sometimes. *'Asuna': the only woman general and the girlfriend/in-game wife of Kirito. Asuna is also a great magician and healer, besides of a fearsome warrior. Captains They're generally encharged of scouting and low ranking missions. They also teach their skills and honor amongst other players and those who join their cause. *'Galant': former SAO player, leader of the Royal Knights and mercenary of The Supreme Legion, now sworn to fight the legions after realizing the truth behind Hao's strategies. Galant stands out since he's the only player of the Knights who can dual wield swords beside Kirito. *'Jack': former mercenary of The Supreme Legion. He was a solo player until he decided to join the Knights. He wishes to become the King of Aincrad. *'Agil': Agil is a very high ranking member of the guild. He also generally acts as Lamorak's right-hand man. *'Leafa': Kirito's cousin, and generally the one that takes leadership when none of the generals are able. *'Sinon': a skilled Cait Sith archer. She generally commands the archers in a battle. *'Sybil': a former solo Sylph player, but now a trusted member of the guild. She generally teaches players how to fight and is one of Lamorak's right-hand man. *'Lisbeth': The guild's blacksmith. *'Kana': former member of Pendragon Court alongside her sister, Diana. They joined this guild to defeat Hao and finish what they started. *'Diana': former member of Pendragon Court alongside her sister, Kana. They joined this guild to defeat Hao and finish what they started. She commands the archers alongside Sinon. High Ranking Soldiers *'Silica': Cait Sith always accompanied by her feathery dragon . *'Recon': a Sylph boy, generally offering a hand to other players. He's generally seen close to either Lamorak, Leafa or other Sylphs. *'Yui': Kirito and Asuna's AI "Daughter". Though not a warrior, she helps the generals at the time of taking a decision. *'Dale': Klein's man, and former member of . *'Kunimittz': Klein's man, and former member of . *'Dynamm': Klein's man, and former member of . *'Issin': Klein's man, and former member of . *'Harry One': Klein's man, and former member of . *'Fronjot': a 2-meter tall Gnome. *'Fandral': a sylph. *'Hogun': a large gnome. *'Lyd': a remarkably skilled Spriggan, later revealed to be Zar (by using an Illusion spell to mask his appearance), who infiltrated the guild to divide the Knights and inform Hao. *'Jun': a Salamander, former member of the . *'Siune': an Undine, former member of the . *'Tecchi': a Gnome, former member of the . *'Talken': a Leprechaun, former member of the . *'Nori': a Spriggan, former member of the . *'Dinnac' *'Cerdyn' *'Kazz' *'Aki': a strong female Salamander and former SAO player. She's not officially a member of the guild, but is working with them. *'Sakuya': Lord of the Sylphs and one of the supporters of the Guild. Not currently fighting. *'Alicia Rue': Lord of the Sylphs and one of the supporters of the Guild. Not currently fighting. *'Antinomy': the guild's second blacksmith and former SAO player. *'Crow': a former member of the Black Flag pirates, Crow first becomes a prisoner and later a member of the Blood Knights Notable Achievements *Destroyed the Gladiator Arena of the city of Luccinea on the 50th floor. *Defeated Thanos, his men and his army in the Battle of Muspel. *Defeated several Generals of The Supreme Legion, including Julius and Octavius. *Taking of the city Nuceria on the 94th floor. Trivia *Due to bad propaganda from the Legion's, the Blood Knights are considered "Rebels" opposing Hao and the Kingdom of Aincrad. According to this propaganda, they planning to overthrow the government and install a new one. Category:Army Category:ALO Guild